transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
DestructionVSPreservation
Death Valley - North America An important source of borax in the late 19th century, the fantastic moonscape of Death Valley was designated a national park in 1994. Here at the lowest point in the Americas, air temperatures can reach 134 degrees, ground temperatures up to 165. However, the desert has been conquered by tourism. Interspersed between the magnificent sand dunes, bleak mountains, and native plant and wildlife are campgrounds with shade trees and drinking water, motels, and even a resort complex. Tourists enjoy the sights from the comfort of air-conditioned four-wheel vans. With the increase in the availability of once-scarce water, there was a population explosion in local wildlife such as bighorn sheep, burros, rats, and squirrels, drawing in bobcats, foxes, and even mountain lions. Contents: Jet-Puffed Marshmallow Factory Coffin Peak Substation Reidan Wesley has arrived. Blitzwing emerges from The Steel Balloon. Blitzwing has arrived. Hound transforms into his 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar mode. 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar crawls along a rough 4-wheel-drive road, his tires making their way carefully over the plentiful rocks here in Death Valley National Park. The Autobot is in his element, though- out in nature, enjoying the spectacular desert scenery surrounding him. A coyote jumps up from a bush nearby and starts to trot off, stopping to eye the jeep for tourists who might throw him a handout... but the holo driver just sits there. So the wild canine runs off, leaving the Jeep to drive along the road again. He's got a little time off, and doing things like this brings him great enjoyment. Reidan Wesley is sitting outside a winnebago, in the sun shade of it. In front of him was a campfire. Despite the blistering heat, he was in a longsleeved shirt and a large hat as he stared into the flames through sunglasses. As the dust cloud from Hound came into view, the human stirred and looked that way worriedly. "Hrm... Oh bother. " he mutters, settling back into his chair. And in the distance, no less a scavenger than the coyote crossing Hound's trail, Blitzwing casually thunders across a cloudless sky. One could only begin to imagine what his motives are for passing across this swath of airspace - but then again, has Blitzwing ever been known to operate with motive? 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar drives up alongside Reidan's campsite, going slowly so as not to stir up dust, and still a "robot in disguise" so as not to alarm the humans. Hound's holo driver waves a hello to Reidan, then asks, "Hi... I'm afraid I'm a bit lost... do you know where the road back to the Visitor Center is?" Reidan will probably note the big red Autobot symbol on the front of the Jeep. Reidan Wesley stirrs again as the Jeep pulls up to him. His eyes open and he stares at the vehicle a little bit. He tilted his head and furrows his brow "The Death Valley is a dangerous place to get lost, human." he remarks simply "But you're not too far off track. Go about ten degrees further to the right and around that big hill, and you should be able to spot it." he did see the Symbol, although he does not comment about it "Welcome to Death Valley." he pauses then, hearing the thunder not far away of Blitzwing and stirrs uncomfortably. MiG-25PD Foxbat-E descends steeply now, recklessly skimming over the horizon as he closes the distance between himself and the 'robot in disguise' below. A giant rooster tail of dust and debris follows in his wake, doing more to announce his arrival than any proclamation over a radio channel ever could. 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar 's holo driver nods to Reidan. "Thanks! Yeah, I've heard the horror stories. Don't worry, I've brought plenty of..." Hound has to think a moment- what's the fuel that humans need so much of out here again?- oh yes..."...Water. Thanks, I love places like this. Your- uh, /our/ planet has so many amazing sights to see." He could go on, but suddenly there are dire warnings flashing across his screen- followed by the appearance of a certain triplechanger. "Uh oh," he mutters. This isn't good- not with humans so close nearby. "Uh.... what was your name again? I... am afraid this ship doesn't belong here... and he could be trouble. I would... advise taking shelter in your vehicle." Meanwhile, Hound warms up his systems and radios Blitzwing. <> A bit of a smirk on Reidans' face appears as he listens. This was quite entertaining! "Ah. I am Reidan Wesley... formerly known as the Red Weasel. And I suspected it." he looked up at the sky "Coming straight at us I see. one moment." he turnst to dump a bucket of water, and then a bucket of sand on the fire - as though there was something to CATCH on fire here aside from his camper, and knocks his pipe out. "If you want to come in to take shelter too you are welcome to." he invites knowingly, oddly calm. MiG-25PD Foxbat-E screams past the terrain below him, getting so close now that he might be able to touch the ground were he to extend his landing gear. The jet laughs off the message he receives from Hound, continuing to power his way at the pair now in weapon range. <> 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar transforms into his Hound mode. Hound transforms into his 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar mode. 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar 's holo driver replies to Reidan, "Thanks... but that won't be neccessary. I... uh, have a confession to make. Have you heard of the Autobots and Decepticons? I'm actually an Autobot... and that there is.. unfortunately.. a Decepticon. I was just trying not to unduly alarm anyone... but I will need to take this Decepticreep out of here... one way or another. But I will NOT let him harm you." He then responds to Blitzwing. "I was afraid you'd say that. I will not let you harm these humans, Blitzwing. I'd rather find peaceable solutions... but I also know that some people, like you, won't listen to reason anyway." He doesn't fire or anything... yet... but he does lock onto the Decepticon with his radar.... Combat: 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar strikes MiG-25PD Foxbat-E with his Keeping Prepared- like a good Boy Scout attack! Combat: That attack has locked on MiG-25PD Foxbat-E . (LOCKON) Combat: Used up 1 Radar Sweeps. 1 remain. "Anyone who HSANT heard of you has lived in a Winnebago in the desert for thirty years!" notes Reidan through the window. He leans out to watch, eyes rather wide "The impossible-to-guarantee promise is appreciated though." he shuts up as Blitzwing finally arrives and watches, nervously. MiG-25PD Foxbat-E laughs off Hound's passive-aggressive attempt at an insult, "My, how admirable of you! Though I'm sure what you'd propose I couldn't bring myself to categorize as 'reason' in the slightest! More like idiocy, really! Here, let me show you!" As the MiG screams into the scene, Blitzwing shifts forms and takes one resembling an Earth-style tank - just as he crashes through Reidan's winnebago like a meteor. 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar gives a small chuckle to Reidan and replies, "I suppose so! Alright... just be careful." Blitzwing responds as one might expect- by destroying something. Hound frowns internally... he doesn't really like fighting, but it's one of those neccessary evils. And he knows there are times one must fight to protect the weak and innocent... and this is one of those times. Especially now that Blitzwing has made the first aggressive move. "Are you alright in there?" He calls in alarm to Reidan, then focuses on the triplechanger. "You give me no choice, Blitzwing. And no, desiring peace is not idiocy.... it's merely a wish that someday we could actually sort out our differences with maturity. We are millions of years old... and yet we can still only solve things with violence?" There's a sigh, then the Jeep's turret gun whirls around. "Don't get me wrong though... I am fully aware that violence is sometimes the only way to stop people like you." With that, his turret gun fires on the Decepticon. With a girlish shriek, Reidan watches with widening eyes as the Jet sails towards his vehicle... changing at the last minute. He drops his pipe and hat and ducks down, dissapearing from view just beore impact. THe vehicle is torn almost in two - the weaker top ripped off the base, and is dragged in the wake of the flying tank. "Oh yes, I'm just DANDY." notes the humans' voice, sounding rather shaken as he starts to climb out, glad that his cast iron cookware did not fall on him. A white fluffy cat screeches and bolts out of the Winnebago across the sand... stops, dances on the hot sand and lunges for the nearest shade instead. Combat: 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar strikes Leopard 2A6M with his War vs Peace attack! -5 Combat: Gained 4 energon. Leopard 2A6M careens through Reidan's winnebago like a cannonball through a house of cards. The tank impacts the desert sand with a resounding thud, heavy tank treads shuddering along to dig two huge channels that mar the landscape for hundreds of feet. Slowly and methodically, Blitzwing wheels about to survey the aftermath of his entrance. Amused, the triplechanger doesn't have long to sit content in that as Hound peppers him with gunfire. The metal slugs bounce off of his reinforced armor. "That tickles, Autobot! Knock if off!" Blitzwing's engine rumbles and he begins an inexorable crawl towards Hound. His giant tank turret comes to life and swings around to put the Autobot in his crosshairs. "Oh, Hound. How you misunderstand me. Peace has no place in nature. You know that! It is the first law of the jungle! Survival of the fittest, of course. The same reason why I am here, now. I would think that you, of all mechs, could appreciate this rationale!" Blitzwing respons in kind by launching a few slugs after the Jeep. Combat: Leopard 2A6M strikes 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar with his 125mm Cannon attack! -6 Combat: Leopard 2A6M (Blitzwing) used "125mm Cannon": A Level 0 RANGED attack. 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar takes the hit, the Jeep getting jerked back at the impact and having to rev up his engines to prevent himself from rolling waaay back. "Typical primitive use of "law of the jungle"... but Nature is far more complex than that. Most species don't destroy wantonly... only out of neccessity, in order to gain life. The senseless destruction of, say... a Winnebago? That gains you nothing except satisfying a perverse desire for destruction. Most species don't have the energy to waste like that... I'm surprised you Cons find it somewhere... especially with all your claims of "needing resources"." He fires at Blitz again. To Reidan, he states, "Stay behind me... and put what's left of your vehicle between you and the Con." Combat: 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar strikes Leopard 2A6M with his WASTING resources- not gaining them...not exactly survival strategy here.... attack! -5 Combat: Gained 4 energon. Reidan Wesley continues to clamber out, in time to pick up the poor 'cat on a hot tin roof' kitty. He puffs, then ducks behind the remains of his winnebago "I should just go back to Nepal and fake my own death a third time." he mutters and nods at Hound "Righto there!" Leopard 2A6M grins, if only inwardly. "Primitive, you say? Funny! I was thinking the same thing about this planet. About that winnebago, though... I merely mistook it for Rodimus Prime. I'm sure you can understand. Ha! I'd be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy it, though. Bah ha ha-" Blitzwing's armor rattles as he takes another burst of bullets courtesy of his opponent. Blitzwing chooses to continue in his discourse, rather than respond in kind immediately. "We do need this planet's resources in order to survive, Hound - even you can admit that. As a result of this, these humans must be eradicated. Why do you protect them? They destroy their own planet anyway! Why allow them to continue breeding, if you cherish this organic sphere so much? That seems like a highly counterproductive stance to take on the suject, Autobot!" Blitzwing's 125mm cannon thumps as another slug is loaded into the firing chamber. **KA-THOOM!** Combat: Leopard 2A6M strikes 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar with his 125mm Cannon attack! -6 Combat: Leopard 2A6M (Blitzwing) used "125mm Cannon": A Level 0 RANGED attack. 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar frowns internally as he is blasted backward, yet again. "Argh!" The hits from the tank do some major damage, and some smoke can be seen trailing from the Jeep's engines. He scans to make sure the human is Ok... that much is good. "Heh... Nepal, eh? I was there once... magnificent mountains they have there!" Attention returning to Blitzwing, he comments, "How does wreaking havoc in a remote National Park further your goal, then? No, you're just here because you like causing destruction. But why help the humans? I won't argue with you... they DO sometimes do foolish things... but all species sometimes do foolish things. Including ours. That doesn't mean they shouldn't have the chance- and the choice- to learn to do the right thing. Look at this National Park, for instance... they recognized the beauty of this place enough to set it aside for future generations... and they have National Parks throughout this country, set aside for the same reasons. Because they want their children to be able to enjoy the same things they did. This kind of thing SHOWS they ARE capable of long-term thinking... not just the selfish short-sightedness I see from Decepticons!" With that, he fires again. Combat: 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar strikes Leopard 2A6M with his Freedom is the right of all sentient beings... a Wise Autobot said that once...... (Laser) attack! -2 Combat: Gained 4 energon. Calling across to Hound, Reidan says "Oh definitely. I have a little cottage up there. It takes two days by Sherpa to reach it. I hope to touch the sky one last time there." he remarks, then ducks his head down at the blasts. <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "This is Jazz, I need anyone who's available for an operation to roll out to the followin' coordinates. We need ta finish gettin' that data on the Drones, and Blast Off's been sighted..I need folks ta run interference so I can get him down and get the read on.." Leopard 2A6M sighs, "Okay, I tap out. I can't pretend to care about this topic anymore. BLAH BLAH BLAH. I'm just going to shoot you some more, okay? Enough high-level debate outta me for one solar cycle." Blitzwing grunts as he takes another salvo into his armored hide, but he doesn't seem to care about it at all. With another slam of metal on metal, the 125mm turret on the Leopard explodes with a third report at the Jeep. Combat: Leopard 2A6M strikes 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar with his You wanted peace? How about peace through tyranny? A BETTER ROBOT SAID THAT A LOT MORE TIMES (Laser) attack! -2 Combat: Leopard 2A6M (Blitzwing) used "Laser": A Level 0 RANGED attack. <'Autobot'> Sunstreaker says, "I'm on my way..." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Soooo, this a mech only party or can anyone with a big stick join?" <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Indeed, just always had more to do :D" <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "You know you're always welcome to tag along Solstice!" <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "I wish your mission success, Jazz. We need that intel about the Drones. The sooner we get that, the sooner we begin the counter attack" <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Tag a long, eh?" 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar calls back to Reidan, "That sounds wonderful! If you ever want a little company- without the boorish tanks tagging along... let me know!" Then Blitzwing blasts him again. "Gahhh!" Alright, that REALLY hurt. The Jeep is still smoking, and the smoke trails up from several additional new holes. "That is REALLY going to be a nightmare to get fixed, you know that?" Then Hound transforms, in order to get a better view on things... and more agility compared to his Jeep mode. He points his gun at the tank. "Yeah, I figured as much. Just leave, before I send for reenforcements.... there's nothing here worth your time." He fires off a shot. 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar transforms into his Hound mode. Combat: Hound strikes Leopard 2A6M with his Leave already will ya? attack! -7 Combat: Used up 1 Missiles. 2 remain. "I dont know. If I have one visitor then EVERYONE will want to visit." calls back Reidan "I'll have to think about it... YIPE." he ducks some shrapnel that flies in his direction, hugging his cat almost to death. Leopard 2A6M 's armor finally budges under Hound's consistent assault, though that does little in the way of dissuading the Decepticon from maintaining his pursuit. As the Autobot shifts forms, so too does Blitzwing - taking in either hand his gyro-blaster rifle and electro-scimitar. Blitzwing staggers after Hound, whipping the blade about in a threatening display while levelling the rifle at his opponent. "Leave? Awww, I rather like it here! In fact, I was planning on bombing the crap out of it to make way for a Swindle-Mart. All this acreage! It'll make a great parking lot!" Pew pew! Combat: Blitzwing strikes Hound with his Gyro-Blaster Rifle attack! -4 Combat: Blitzwing (Blitzwing) used "Gyro-Blaster Rifle": A Level 0 RANGED attack. Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Hound's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Blitzwing is size 7, slightly larger than you. Hound nods to Reidan. "I understand. Unfortunately, wherever we go... Cons seem to show up, too... so maybe it's just as well if I don't." Hound experiences a little twingle of regret at that... and a secret desire to not /have/ to be at war anymore... slag, not even have to be Cybertronian anymore. Being... human sounds so nice some days... Blitzwing continues his advance, and the Autobot stands his ground. "Not if I can help it, Con. Haven't you ever heard that it's bad to pave over paradise to put in a parking lot? Let me remind you, if so..." He fires another round. Reidan nods once more, even if Hound couldnt see it. He finds an intact water bottle by his feet and leans back, cracking it open to drink as he listens nervously to the sounds of the battle. Reidan Wesley says, "Its all good!" Combat: Hound strikes Blitzwing with his Don't you listen to old '60s songs? (Laser) attack! -2 Combat: Gained 4 energon. Blitzwing's shoulder rolls violently as the round strikes the thickly plated metal there, but he does not break stride. Blitzwing shoulders his rifle as he closes the distance, taking his electro-sabre into both hands. The triplechanger charges to close the gap, lifting his blade high above his head before putting his full weight and speed into a sweeping, downward strike through the Autobot. Though this might cleave Hound in twain, Blitzwing does not stop to see if he has in fact ended the Autobot's life. Instead, stampeding through the swipe, Blitzwing continues to bound as he takes another shape, streaking off into the setting sun in the form of a Russian jet. "I've never heard a parking lot complain about the process! I hate to stab and run, but I have more pressing affairs. We'll continue this debate - and I'll be sure to make a more pointed argument! Ha ha." Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Hound watches Blitzwing come at him, and leaps backward to avoid the blow. He's not entirely qucik enough to avoid it completely- the blade cutting into his arm. But enough that he isn't cleaved in two. He grunts with some pain, and raises a fist to punch at the Decepticon- who then takes off! Hound stops and blinks a moment, then lowers his weapon. "He's gone. For now." He shakes his head, then turns to Reidan and his demolished Winnebago. "I am *so* sorry about that..." He picks at the vehicle's remains... but it's seen better days. Looking at Reidan, he states, "Let me help you. I can drive you out of here and get you home. Or... if that WAS home, I can find a place for you to stay. Let me talk to the other Autobots... I'm sure we can find a way to help you and maybe even try to get this replaced." Reidan Wesley sits up finally as well and looks up just as Hound was struck. He winces in sympathy, still holding the fluffy white persian. He watches the shuttle go, and sighs a little bit, shivering as adrenaline left him. "... A drive out WOULD be nice yes. And it was my home away from home, but it was rather beat down anyways. Let me gather a few things... " he notes "You've all done enough for me to be honest. Its hanging out with you that attracts the Decepticons!" Hound frowns, but can't really argue with the poor man. He nods, transforming into Jeep mode. "I understand. Ok, let's get going before he decides to come back... or tells his friends about us." Reidan Wesley nods "One moment then." he scrambles through the debris, finding his cat carrier, a few odds and ends, an old backpack and a journal, a curious bone item and so forth. He was soon back at Hound and climbed into the passenger seat "Of course, I also have to thank you for watching out for my planet. YOu dont always succeed but you do try." he adds. <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Soooo, what's th' plan cause I could see if I could get an autograph t' distract." <'Autobot'> Jazz erks... "Uhh..Solstice..we're sorta..like..tryin' ta get a disable on one of the Combaticon's. So..autograph's later.." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Oh-kay. IT's th' little details. So not distraction, disable. How disabled?" Hound feels a little better at that. "...Thanks. I really do like your planet... I wish I had the time to simply explore it. As long as the Decepticons are around, though, it won't be safe. So... yes, we do try. But I understand how frustrating it is to watch as all these alien beings run around and use your planet as a battle field." <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "On a scale o' one ta ten? Knock em out tha box!" "It can be yes. We're not as helpless as many think. We just were overwhelmed at first." remarks Reidan as he buckles in careully. "Do you have ah, air conditioning? Khan here is overheating." he notes, pointing to the carrier at the panting cat. "And your name?" Hound chuckles. "Yes, sorry... though I'm not sure it does much in this open air..." (Hound's passenger area is open- no roof.) "Also, I have some water in the back... I don't drink it, but I keep it in case humans- or their pets- need some. And yes, my name is Hound. What's yours?" Reidan Wesley nods at that and puts the carrier right up to the air conditioner as much as he could "Ah. As I said earlier, Reidan Wesley, aka Red Weasel. Red is fine enough though." he had found his hat and pulled it over. Then blinks and rubs at his cheeek. Huh, a bit of blood. He grabs a water bottle from the back "A bit more to the west and we should hit the tourist post. We can report the debris there. They typically pick up 'dead' cars from idiots trying to cross in Beetles." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Which con-batty, boss?" <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "Anyone, just do what ya can!" Hound replies, "Oh, right, sorry. Got caught up fighting that jerk Blitzwing... Ok, Red. Nice to meet you. I'm sorry it was under such trying circumstances, but it seems we both love getting into the Great Outdoors. Ok, I'll head that way..." And with that, the Jeep heads down the road- and hopefully not into any more Decepticons. "Ah, it happens more often than you think, especially with my past. They all think they recognise me from such-and-such autobot-slash-EDC mission." dismisses Reidan, taking it quite well "A pleasure to meet you too Hound. It is perhaps fortunate you came by if he was just looking to pick a fight though." Hound transforms into his 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar mode. <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Usein' th' box knocker." 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar continues along, replying, "I see. You sound like you've encountered us before, then? If so, my apologies... again. But yes... Blitzwing is one of the worst ones. He likes to cause destruction simply for its own sake... a mentality I could never understand." "Many times, yes. I worked for the EDC for the time and before that..." he pauses, trailing off "Well, I had encountered you. And I do not get that either. Random blowing up of useless things in safety is one thing, but destroying others'... well, they are called Decepticons and are our enemies for a reason right? " sip Combat: Your COMBAT flag has been cleared. 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar replies, "Yes, unfortunately. It's why, depsite the fact that I don't really like war (and what sane being really does?)... I will fight and take a stand against foes like that. ...You were in the EDC, eh? No wonder you didn't seem as surprised as I was expected you to be." <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "This is goin' just a bit sideways on us Solstice..we may end up havin' ta jet outta here in a hurry. If you get too banged up, get yerself someplace safe..I've got a backup plan a-brewin' ta get the info we need!" Reidan Wesley laughs softly "Nothing very prestigious officially. Unofficially I was the most important man." he grins "I was the Chef. An army runs on its' meals - err, its' gasoline." he tries for a more appropriate term. <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Welp, I just blew out th' two new pistols I picked up so.. Gonna have t' either bail or get physics-Yee-OUCH!" 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar laughs. "I can imagine! Any being needs some good fuel- or food- to run on. GREAT fuel- or food- makes a very happy mech- or man! We don't have "chefs" really... but there are those who enjoy a good glass of engex.. or enerwine... or enerbeer." "Indeed. I had heard o a few." remarks Reidan with a smile "But I'm sure you still have something LIKE chefs - manufacturers, refiners, mixers... people who know what kind of additives taste good for which mechs." he remarks to Hound. 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar agrees. "Yes... we have mechs who make all sorts of vintage enerwine, all different brews of enerbeer... kind of the same way you humans do. And different mechs have different tastes... also just like you humans. We don't have as much variety food wise, though." Reidan Wesley pauses "Hrm. I wasnt imagining that when I was thinking additives, but each to our own." up ahead was the tourist post. More water. Sip "So what were you doing about in the desert?" <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Llamas" <'Autobot'> Jazz quotes the ever-eloquent Blitzwing, "..." 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar rolls into the tourist stop, making sure to have his holo driver up now, and comes to a stop. "Here you go. Oh, me? I had some time off, and... well.... I'm not a four-wheel drive Jeep for nothing, heh. I love the Outdoors, and explore your planet's off-road and out-of-the-way places every chance I get. Your country's National Parks are especially nice, I think. I hope to visit them all, some day." Reidan Wesley beams "I wish that the entire world could be as pristine as those places once were. Ah well. Maybe someday." he remarks and climbs out "I'm goin to go pick up a few things... ahh, did you need anything, and are we going RIGHT home or is this end of line for me? 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar chuckles. "Whatever you need... I can drop you off here, or take you home. It's the least I can do, after what happened. Besides, I enjoy learning about life here. It's really very interesting... unlike Cybertron. I mean, it's nice, too, but... your planet is just so... alive." "Well, I can tell you all about MY life, although its' hardly typical." remarks Reidan, disapearing inside. And then he comes back "I heard though that Cybertron has wildlife again. Is that true? " he asks, carrying a shoppin bag. 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar replies, "Yes! We have turbofoxes, petro-mammoths, petro-elk, petro-rabbits, these big metal bats, even some bird-like critters. Cybertron was quite devastated by our war... but I am feeling glad that some signs of life have begun to return... I just don't want the same thing to happen here." "What, life to return or life to be devastated? " asks Reidan "In the cycle of this planet, Life has been almost wiped out - human life too - to the point of being nonexistent. They say 'life finds a way'. And it may take years - thousands of millions of years - for it to start again. But it will. Never quite the same way mind. But it will remain. Even if a single microbe does. Its a sad thing, but it has happened beore, here and on many other worlds no doubt, and it will always happen, through war, or natural disasters." <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "Oh smeg..uh..Solstice, time ta shake on outta here, you get back to Iacon good and pronto!" <'Autobot'> Solstice comes across with a flat tone, "Analysis: Systems critical. Analysis: Weapons offline. Analysis: Targeting systems disengaged. Analysis: Error..." Pause, "Cascading systemic failure in process. Engaging core buffer, engaging core stabilization." Pause, "Tactical withdrawal recommende-" -Click- <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "This is Jazz..Solstice is down..I got more holes in me than one o' Starscream's take-over plans..gonna..try an'..get us back ta' Iacon.." 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar replies, "I guess so... I knwow life on your planet has sustained a lot of damage, and the loss of biodiversity is a real concern. But believe me, it's nothing like Cybertron...not yet, at least. Your planet is still very alive...and very vibrant with life. And I want to make sure it stays that way." <'Autobot'> Moonracer says, "Inbound!" A bit of a laugh "Dont be too worried about biodiversity - look up the Great Extinctions. Earth has gone through a LOT worse, and yet has come back, just as diverse as last time." he notes "I'm sure even if it was scorched there would be a way. Look up 'extremeophiles'. It will always be there. We Terrans are... are like a plague." You say, "Yes, I've heard of those... first the Dinosaurs, then a wave of extinctions today. But yes... something always survives. I've heard a joke about two of those survivors...I'm not sure I get it, but maybe you will? Something about how the last life on Earth will be two coyotes and two cockroaches. The two coyotes will then eat the two cockroaches... and breed." Hound waits to see if Reidan gets the joke... he's not sure he does. But that could be because he's not as familiar with organic life...." "Oh no, there has been SIX great extinctions, several before the Dinosaurs even came to be." He pauses to listen to the joke, but frowns "It must be an 'in'joke. I do not get it either. But the larest mass extinction happened when all life on earth lived in the ocean. They arent sure WHY it happened yet." Blitzwing has left. 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar ahs. "Oh, Ok. I'm still learning about your planet. I'm hoping to head to some fossil beds sometime... aren't there some good ones in Colorado? Oh, and there's the La Brea Tar Pits, too...." The Jeep continues on, happy to have a human to talk to. "Yes, Colorado. If you want to see some REALLY nice ones, then head up to British Columbia, Canada. There's a world Heritage site - one of the largest, oldest Fossil Beds on record are up there. The Burgess Shale Beds. " explains Reidan pleasantly.He checks on his cat again.